1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to helicopters. More particularly, it relates to a modular helicopter construction that enables mixing differing modular sections to provide multiple helicopter configurations and which also facilitates maintenance and repair of modular parts that collectively form the helicopter drive train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since their invention, helicopters have been built as integral units. Thus, each helicopter has been designed with a specific task in mind. For example, small, light-in-weight helicopters with small engines have been designed for light lifting jobs, and heavy helicopters with large engines have been designed for heavy lifting jobs, and so on. There are numerous helicopter designs, each of which is intended to maximally perform particular functions.
A major drawback of conventional helicopter design is that it requires helicopter owners to purchase multiple helicopters to perform multiple tasks. A rancher might need a very light-lifting helicopter to spray fields with pesticides, for example, and a more heavy duty helicopter for transporting heavy equipment over hills or mountains. It would be advantageous if a light-duty helicopter could incorporate modular features so that it could be converted into a heavy duty helicopter, or vice versa. This would enable a user to own two engines of differing capabilities, for example, instead of two complete helicopters. However, the ability to switch from an engine capable of lifting a light payload to an engine capable of lifting a heavy payload would require a helicopter of modular construction and such helicopters were heretofore unknown.
If the engine of a helicopter is to be changed, there will sometimes be a need to change other parts of the helicopter as well. For example, switching from one engine to another might require that the tailboom of the helicopter also be changed. In some cases, there might also be a need to change the sled landing gear as well, and so on. Therefore, what is needed is a fully modular helicopter having a modular drive train, a modular cockpit section, modular flight component control means, a modular central frame, a modular tailboom section, a modular sled, and so on.
The transmissions, rotors, and other parts of the drive train of conventional helicopters are mounted atop the fuselage with appropriate bolts, nuts and other suitable fasteners. Accordingly, when it is time to perform routine maintenance procedures, the personnel performing the work must stand on ladders, scaffolds, or other elevated platforms to reach the various parts of the drive train. The work is uncomfortable because the worker is not only forced to stand on a ladder, he or she is also forced to stretch, bend, reach, and perform other difficult maneuvers of the body to gain access to all parts.
Moreover, since many parts of the aircraft must be completely disassembled and reassembled to comply with Federal Aviation Authority (FAA) regulations, the helicopter undergoing maintenance and its flight crew are out of service for extended periods of time.
Accordingly, a modular means that would facilitate routine maintenance of all drive train parts is needed as well.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art that a modular helicopter is desirable, nor was it obvious how a modular helicopter could be provided.